The Sleep Talker
by wtfpenname
Summary: It's the middle of the night, Kabuto's reading a book, when a certain Uchiha comes in complaining about a leak. Oneshot. Light ShonenAi. KabuSasu


More procrastinating on my other stories. o.o;  
So I was sitting here, going "...Why are all my stories under the humor category?" So I was all "I'll make a serious one!" And here it is o.o

Warnings: Slight Shonen-Ai, OCness.  
Pairings: KabuSasu-ish  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. D:

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night, so it was quiet in the dark halls of the Lair of Orochimaru. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. Except a certain medic nin….

Kabuto was awake, in his bed, reading his book. It had gotten to a good part, so he wanted to finish the chapter before he went to sleep. Somehow, he ended up deciding to finish the book instead. It was just too addicting to stop at a chapter. He had just finished chapter seventeen when there was a quiet knock on his door. He sighed, wondering who the hell could've needed him at 12:30 in the morning.

He approached the door and opened it a crack, trying to see who it was. It was too dark to identify who the person was, only that there was only one there. "What do you want?" He mumbled into the darkness.

"My room is leaking." A cold voice answered. Kabuto immediately knew who it was, considering the owner came to him after every training session he had with Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-Kun." Kabuto opened his door all the way, and leaned on the doorframe. "And why did you come bother me? I'm a medic nin, not an engineer. And how can it be leaking when it's not even raining?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Your room was the closest. And how would I know why my room is leaking? All I know is that it is. And I can't sleep because of it."

Kabuto glared at the younger ninja. Then stormed over to the room himself to make sure Sasuke didn't wet the bed and blamed a fake leak or anything.

When he reached the room, sure enough, there was a leak. No, not a leak, a few leaks. One over the bed, one over the door, and two randomly over nothing.

Kabuto examined the ceiling, trying to figure out what it is that could be leaking through. There was nothing over the room, unless you count rock. Maybe there was a spring or something over the rock and it somehow leaked through? Who knows.

Kabuto turned and stared at Sasuke, "Sleep on the floor or something. It's too early to care right now."

Sasuke glared at him, "I am not sleeping on the floor."

Kabuto shrugged and went back into his room, "Then sleep on a table. I'm going to finish my book now."

He sat back into his bed and grabbed his book, when Sasuke came into his room after him, "I'm not sleeping on a table either. I want a bed."

Kabuto rolled his eyes, "Go find one then."

Sasuke nodded. Then sat on Kabuto's bed. Owner of said bed stared at Sasuke with a 'What are you doing?' look. Sasuke returned it with a 'I found myself a bed' look.

Kabuto kicked him off, "You're not sleeping in my bed."

Sasuke glared and crawled back up, "Why not? There's enough room for a dozen people on this thing." It was true, Kabuto liked big beds…

"That's not the point. I'm not sharing my bed with a spoiled brat like you." Kabuto stated. Sasuke gave him an angry look, "Was it not you who said it was too early to care? It's only going to be one night. How will one night hurt anything?"

Kabuto agreed with Sasuke on the 'too early to care' point. It WAS his point after all. So he grunted a "Fine" and scooted over a bit so Sasuke could crawl in.

Sasuke thanked Kabuto and crawled in. But couldn't sleep, due to the light being on for Kabuto to read. So he complained, "Turn off the light, I can't sleep with it on."

Kabuto glared at Sasuke, "You shouldn't be talking right now, this is my room. I was reading even before you came in, and I will read after, too. It's your fault you won't sleep on the floor, so stop complaining."

Sasuke growled, but said nothing. It was Kabuto's room, after all.

Minutes past, then hours. Sasuke guessed it was about three in the morning. He looked over at Kabuto and his stupid book, then did a mental happy dance. The book was almost done. Sasuke then got a good look at what book he was reading. "The Human Body?! You have been up all night to read THAT?!" Sasuke almost screamed.

Kabuto stared at Sasuke, "It's very interesting. It talks about things that not even I had known. It'll help with my medic jutsus…"

Sasuke twitched. "You are almost done, right?"

Kabuto nodded slowly, "Yes, as soon as you stop talking to me."

And so Sasuke shut up. A few minutes later, Kabuto shut the book and turned off the light. And the two laid in silence.

Kabuto couldn't sleep. It felt awkward to have someone sleeping next to him, he wasn't used to it. He laid there, listening to Sasuke's breathing slow down; he was falling asleep.

Kabuto waited until he could tell the Uchiha was fully asleep before getting up to get a sleep aid and a glass of water.

When he got back, Sasuke had taken all of the blankets. Kabuto glared at him, then softened a bit. The normally cold, brat-ish Sasuke Uchiha looked like an innocent child. His face was rosy pink compared to the usual pale, his cheeks slightly puffed, mouth open with a little bit of drool coming out. It was almost like he was seven-years-old again. Kabuto went over to the bed and, out of reaction, placed his hand on Sasuke's head, pulling back the bangs that covered the face.

Sasuke's face scrunched up. Kabuto pulled his hand back as the sleeping teen turned over.

Kabuto smiled slightly before laying down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes. He started to drift asleep, when the teen next to him suddenly started making noises. Kabuto opened his eyes and stared at him. He was mewling, while clinging to his pillow.

The medic nin stared at him for a bit, before deciding to attempt to wake him. He might've been soft a minute ago, but he was NOT going to let Sasuke keep him awake by mewling and moving the bed.

Waking him up wasn't easy. Uchiha's apparently were deep sleepers. When Kabuto started shaking Sasuke, the sleeping teen started giggling, saying things like "Stop that, it tickles." Kabuto stared at Sasuke, "Sasuke, wake up, you're scaring me."

Sasuke stopped and quieted back down, sleeping peacefully again. Kabuto wondered what the heck he was dreaming about, then decided to try to sleep again now that Sasuke had calmed down.

He closed his eyes, and started drifting into sleep, when suddenly arms were around his neck. He opened his bloodshot eyes glaring at Sasuke saying, "What NOW?!"

Sasuke, whom was still sleeping, hugged Kabuto close to him, cuddling close to him. Kabuto twitched, and was about to kick Sasuke out of his room when he heard a soft, "Thank you, Kabuto."

He stared for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around the sleeptalker, "You're welcome, Sasuke."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hope it was good o.o I was aiming for the "Awww How cute" type of thing. o.o;; Fail.  
Reveiw please. owo;


End file.
